


Everything And One More

by Cynical_Love



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam gets fuccin murdererered, Angst, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I was also listening to Crazy Ex-Girlfriend when i wrote this, I was listening to The Adventure Zone when I thought this angst up, Very emotional violence, anyway, dude - Freeform, love yall, no beta we die like men, that is to say cowardly, which isn't as apparent or even relevant really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Love/pseuds/Cynical_Love
Summary: RWBY Vol 6 AU Yang arrives much later, specifically after everything’s over and the day is won and Adam actually got his ass kicked before running off. Yang finds him in the middle of the woods, aura broken and exhausted.I wrote this in at 2 am last night and edited it at 2 am tonight. Have fun!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, One sided Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Everything And One More

Adam stumbled onto the forest clearing ground, using his sleeve to wipe blood from his mouth. He truly didn’t expect for Blake to show up. It was just like her to do that. He should have prepared for her. Though, who could expect her to bring an army with her? Not him. He expected her to be captured in Menagerie. How silly the thought is now, with retrospect and an aching… well all over him honestly.

The roaring of an engine brought him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw a light in between the trees, coming closer to the clearing. It broke through the trees and came to a halt suddenly. It turned out to be a black and yellow motorcycle, with someone he recognized riding it. The huntress that had been Blake’s partner in Beacon.

“Oh great, another huntress. Come to take me to Ironwood, so they can kill me in jail?” He said, pushing himself up from the floor.

“10.” She growled out, her eyes red and her hair ablaze as she got off her bike. “9.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said, leaning against a tree for leverage to stand. “I have a movement to lead.”

“7.” Yang came closer. “6.”

“I’m sorry you ended up in the way of Me and Mine. I did what I had to do.”

“You didn’t need to do any of what you did.” Yang said, close enough for her to grab the collar of his shirt. “And the apology’s about 54 days too late,” Yang said before punching him to the ground in anger. “YOU FUCKING TOOK _EVERYTHING_ FROM ME!” She shouted before straddling him and grabbing his shirt collar.

“First my arm!” She said, slamming her metal fist into his jaw, possibly dislocating it. “Then my team!” She raised his head and cracked it back into the ground. “Then my dignity!” She slammed he fist against his face, blood flying from his mouth. “Then my sister!” Another strike from the metal arm and the teeth were practically powdered. “You took any chance I ever had of being loved!” Yang yelled out as another metal fist against his face. “Because of you,” Then another one. “I will never get her to love me!” Then another one. “She knows i’m too weak to protect her!” Another, now with tears pouring down her cheeks, falling and mixing with blood. “You proved how worthless I am to her!” Another. “You showed her how useless I am!” Another. Another. Another. Another. Words stopped coming out and now she just screamed. Another and another and another, blows raining down onto Adam, who stopped moving by now. Another, and another, and another, and Yang ignores the wet squelching and simply hits him again and again and again.

Panting, Yang wiped the tears from her eyes and saw her work. A bloody, deformed, beaten to death corpse. Barely recognizable as Adam, but it could be done. Slowly, Yang stood up from over Adam, panting the whole time. Yang looked down at her blood covered hands, her real one with bruising on the knuckles for when she used it against him. Her entire body was covered in red spray. A snapped twig turned Yang’s attention to Blake, standing at the edge of the clearing and having stepped back in horror at the aftermath. Next to her appeared Qrow, coming from the forest. He took one look at her and the body and quickly turned, pushing Ruby away before she could see. At least Yang assumes it was Ruby. Nobody else wears a red hooded cape. By the flash of white she assumed he turned Weiss away too, leaving Blake and Her to wallow in this horror, unable to see themselves out of it. Yang doubts there was any chance of a relationship after this.

One more thing he stole from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't reading fun?


End file.
